


Not Quite Sweeter Than Candy, But Pretty Damn Close

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cunninglingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: Carol Denning likes to savour her meal. Requested! Prompt? Carol eating out.





	Not Quite Sweeter Than Candy, But Pretty Damn Close

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned. This is pure porn and I have no excuse for it. 
> 
> PROMPT:  
> Please write Carol eating pussy. Make it mean and rough. Thighs pinned to the bed and all that, Also I bet Carol teases like no one else. <3 your work

Carol had taken a step back to admire her handy work. 

Her favourite girl completely naked, limbs tied to each corner of the metal bed frame. Her eyes batted long lashes in anticipation. Finally managing to get her bitch transferred to her cell, she needed to commemorate the occasion. 

“Now, look at you.” Carol chuckled, keeping her tone quiet. 

“Wouldn’t this be an awfully compromising position for the CO’s to find you in? Better stay silent.”

She wiggled her hips, amusement written on her features. 

“So, so desperate.” Carol unwrapped a strawberry sucker and tucked it in her cheek. She took her time approaching, sitting on the edge on the bed with crossed legs. 

The hand not twirling the sucker traced a path from the girl’s knee, up her inner thigh. Slender fingers found their prize, ghosting over her clit, making her back arch. She took a shallow gasp before biting her lip. 

“I’ve barely fuckin’ touched you and you’re already dripping for me.” Two fingers fell to her entrance, her natural lubricant adding something extra to Carol’s intoxicating touch. 

“There’s just something about you, Denning.” It was evident in her voice, how deprived she truly was. 

“The way I fuck you?” Carol asked, pressing two fingers just inside of her. Her muscles tightened, begging for more contact. 

“Something like that...” She mumbled. 

Without warning, Carol pushed the two teasing fingers deep inside her. She experimented by wiggling her fingers, watching how the bound girl would fight the restraints when she rubbed that little spot just inside her wet cunt. Carol withdrew her hand, digits dripping in her juices. 

Carol removed the lollipop from her mouth, her soaked fingers replacing it. She hummed in approval. 

“You’re delicious.” Carol whispered, leaning in close. Her girl’s cheeks already flushed red, her chest lifted and fell, waiting for Carol’s mark. 

Taking one final lick of her candy, Carol offered it to her bound toy. Tapping the sticky candy against the girl’s lips, she placed it within her mouth. 

“Make a noise, let that sucker leave your mouth, and I’ll let whoever comes in have their way with you.”

Crawling up from the end of the bunk, Carol settled between her legs. Her arms wrapped around her thighs, biting along the sensitive flesh. Not wasting any more time, she dragged her tongue from the girl’s soaked entrance to her hardened clit. Earning a shiver from her girl, she smiled wickedly before capturing her clit within her lips. Her tongue flicking and soft suction made the girl’s hips jolt. 

Carol tightened her grip on her thighs, forcing her still. Hand shaped bruises would certainly be visible tomorrow. She looked up to her plaything, locking eyes as she allowed her tongue to take the lead. Long, languid licks, experimenting with a flat and pointed approach. It didn’t matter how, the result was the same; the girl tucked the pop in her cheek and groaned from behind tightly closed lips. Her knuckles were white from how she gripped the metal bars she was tied to, desperate to bury her hands in Carol’s teased hair and ride her face. 

Carol didn’t let up; her grip grew as tight as a vice, her mouth working wonders, the helpless girl grew restless. Her breath accelerated as she felt one of Carol’s hands slide away from her thigh, to her opening. Two fingers went deep with little effort, her own slickness and Carol’s messy work a perfect combination. The nails of her other hand dug into her flesh, breaching the initial layer of skin. 

Familiar pleasure mounted in her core, her legs beginning to quiver on either side of her head. Carol didn’t let up, finger fucking her girl into submission. 

Around the candy, she moaned, her muscles twitching around Carol’s talented ministrations. When Carol curled her fingers, she came undone, loud panting falling from her lips as she muffled herself. 

Carol wasn’t finished when her body language grew tired from her climax. She kept torturing the sensitive bud between her lips with a slow, circling tongue. Whimpers poured from the girl below, weak and intruded by the dissolving strawberry sugar in her mouth. Carol’s fingers kept working in and out of her, coaxing more stimulation with each coordinated stoke. 

All good things must come to an end, Carol leaving a lingering lick along her. She groaned as Carol removed herself from her, eyes fixated on the eyes that smiled behind large glasses. 

With her clean hand, she reclaimed her lollipop, now half the size it was, and replaced it with her dripping fingers. 

“Good girl.” Carol praised, placing the sucker in her own mouth. 

Reluctantly, Carol cut the girl loose. Her hands ran through her hair, legs closing to sedate the throbbing between her legs. 

“Get up,” Carol pointed to the upper bunk “, I’m going to bed.”


End file.
